Last channel selection keys on remote controls have become increasingly popular with the expansion of available television services. Unfortunately, remote controls and video tuning devices may limit users to navigate to only a single previously viewed channel by pressing a last channel selection key. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of navigating previously viewed channels.